my_beautiful_teacherfandomcom-20200213-history
Li Baishan
He is the Leader of the Seventh Branch and Yingtian's demon heart. History = Past Pre-Story = Li Baishan is the personification of the demon heart of yingtain. Yingtian seals him in a tree, later everybody thinks that the tree is cursed and only a little girl dares to come near him, li baishan fell in love/obsession with the girl but one-day barbarians slaughter the town of the girl, Li Baishan breaks the seal in anger kill all the barbarians. When he left Ying Tian's body, his consciousness was still muddled, and he did not understand anything. And then the Ying Tian found a place to seal him. He was sealed in a giant locust tree. In the dark sealed land, Li Baishan was muddle-headed as to how long he stayed in there. Suddenly, a village moved into the forest. Many of the trees had been cut down, leaving only the largest Pagoda tree. Because the villagers found that this great locust tree was not damaged by fire and could not be cut down by axes, it was regarded as a divine tree. The village was also known as Shimu Village. The entire village surrounded the locust tree branch. No one knew that there were a powerful three corpses sealed within the locust tree. Everyone in the village treated this tree as a deity, and no one was allowed within ten meters of it. However, there was only one little girl who liked to sneak under the tree and chat with the "divine tree". Every time the little girl came, she would tell the locust tree her story. Year after year, day after day, this little girl finally grew up and became a beautiful young lady. Originally, Li Baishan would hide in the trees and listen to the girl's stories every day, just like a heartless listener. But suddenly one day, when he heard that a girl was going to get married, and he couldn't come to see her again, Li Baishan, who originally had no feelings for her, suddenly felt a bit sad. It was the day of a girl's grand wedding, and the village was bustling with activity. There were lanterns and decorations everywhere. The bridal procession happily went to pick up the new daughter-in-law. Sina is a handsome and honest young man, riding on a horse, the face is a happy silly smile. When Li Baishan saw all of this from the tree, he felt as if something was burning in his heart and it was hurting. He didn't know that this feeling was called jealousy. The wedding that should have been festive had suddenly turned into a tragedy in the human world. A group of bandits suddenly rushed in from a nearby mountain. They would kill any man they saw and rob any woman they saw. That Sina was beheaded and lay on the ground. The girl had also been pulled out of the competition and was about to be humiliated when she was pressed to the ground by the two bandits. This girl had a mischievous nature, so she desperately resisted. She suddenly bit off the ear of a bandit who wanted to kiss her. The bandit was so angry that he killed the girl with his knife. At this moment, Li Baishan felt a sense of savageness and brutality wreaking havoc in his heart. He just wanted to kill. In the Divine Wood Village, the great locust tree that had been quiet all this time suddenly exploded. A man who looked like a demon walked out and killed all the bandits with a wave of his hand. But the girl was already dead, and Li Baishan couldn't save her. Later, Li Baishan heard that there was a sect in the world that could cultivate and maybe have a way to revive the dead. He freezes her body and joins Wudang Mountain Yimei Path where he learns a forbidden technique, the Dao Sect's Corpse Nurturing Technique that can bring back the girl to live but she is already reincarnated. During a long time Li Baishan search for the reincarnation of that girl, he found her in japan. Now, she is called Anqing Beixi. She falls in love with him and is happy at the beginning but Li Baishan gradually becomes an abusive lover. Anqing Beixi can't even see other people and at the end she kills herself. In order to revive his deceased wife, he used the forbidden technique by doing that, he transforms her into a Corpse Ji. But the Corpse Ji only have its corpse and memories, it doesn't have a soul at all. He will try to summon her soul back but fail every time. He teaches her a Tao technique to prevent her body from rotting and being destroyed. He uses another forbidden arts to summon her soul. But in the end, he finally understood that her soul had already been reincarnated and could no longer be summoned back. And more, her soul was divided into 3 and all already reincarnated in Su Fei, Su Ji and Su Yao Chapter 2003. = Start - Novel = Chief of the seventh section, formerly known as Li Wei, the ultimate boss. (Li Baishan's life is a tragedy. He was originally the three corpses of Ying Tian, but Ying Tian was born in order to break through the realm of three bodies and let him be born as an independent individual in the world. But Ying Tian did not teach him any The thing was to seal him directly. He didn’t know how much time he spent in the seal, but he had felt because of a girl who came to the seal every day to tell her. But the day the girl got married was on the mountain. The robbers killed. The angry man broke through the seal and killed all the robbers and then went to eyebrows and became a Taoist priest and tried to find a way to resurrect the girl. Later, the island country invaded the mainland, and Li Wei joined the seventh branch and was against the island. When the ninja and the yin-yang master saw the reincarnation of the girl: An Qing Bei Xi. Perhaps there were a girl's past life reasons, An Qing Bian Xi and Li Wei fell in love, but it didn't take long for Xi to commit suicide. The painful Li Wei chased the Luo But the temple still did not save the soul of Hee. After the refinement of Hee as a corpse, he was expelled from the division by a mime. Li Wei changed his name to Li Baishan and became the seventh section chief. Looking for the method of the resurrection of Xixi. Finally, I tried to use the five elements to resurrect Anqing Beixi and prepare to kill Su Shi and Su Ji. But Su Ji and Su Shi were rescued by the Qin Dynasty who got the power of the law. Evolution into a big creation technique and its great battle in the yin and yang enchantment was sneaked by Xiaobai when it was difficult to distinguish and killed with a supernatural sword.) He has the most magical spells in the realm of the real world and even Ronald's remnant sword array. After being cultivated in the fairy period, he swallowed the Qin Chaoyang god and repaired it as a breakthrough sage and evolved the great mind into great destruction. There is a law beast: a sword and a snake, a smashing sword. References